The Guardian Rises
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Munkustrap has had enough of being worthless compared to Macavity...(sorry the summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Munkustrap smiled as he tucked his kitten, Jemima in. "Good night, daddy." she said, giving him a quick nuzzle on the cheek before laying down and curling up. "Good night, Jem." he said, stroking her cheek lovingly before blowing out the candle by her bed, then got up and went to his and Demeter's room, where the black and gold queen was already asleep, clearly exhausted from today's events, he stroked her cheek as well then kissed it. He got up and left the den, he needed to think in quietness at the moment.

He had struck again...

Macavity, his oldest brother, had appeared in the junkyard again. The crimson tom terrified his niece and her friends, nearly grabbing Etcetera. Munkustrap had almost arrived too late, but luckily he was able to get Etcetera back to Jellylorum and Asparagus. But it was too close a call...

Lately, he had been feeling like the junkyard didn't give him the respect they used to. He knew they did respect him to a degree, but Macavity had been striking more often, making him feel like a failure more than a protector. One of these days, he was gonna change that...

The silver tom looked up at the moon and began to sing.

Munkustrap: _Now the hour's come at last_

_The soft and fading light _

_has crossed the west horizon_

_and has bidden us good night_

He saw a candle-lit den, he saw from the distance it was Admetus' den. The brown tom nuzzled Tumblebrutus and Plato before curling himself around them and falling asleep.

_And what a lovely night it is_

_to walk a moonlit field_

_To see the softer shades that are by starlight now revealed_

_So why is it that now when all is quiet and at rest_

_when candles glow_

_and all the world is at it's very best_

_The Jellicles of this junkyard _

_should lock themselves away_

_to shun the Stripes _

_and wait instead _

_for Brother's crimson fur?_

Munkustrap clawed a tree, he couldn't stand it anymore...just because he was the middle kitten, that made him second choice? That he wasn't worth anything?

_Am I so wrong to wish that that they would see things like I do?_

_And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too?_

_Why shouldn't they adore me?_

_Is it not within my right?_

_I'll not be overshadowed!_

_Mine is not the lesser light!_

_I've waited long enough now_

_for them all to come around_

_Oh, the Crimson may plead and threaten...the Stripes shall stand his ground!_

_and I will know the wonder _

_of the dark and jeweled sky_

_when all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby!_

_So say good night to this_

_The final evening of Crimson!_

_Tomorrow dawns a new day_

_The day will belong to Stripes!_

Munkustrap looked at his claws, he had had ENOUGH of Macavity terrorizing both him and the tribe...Macavity will pay.

CCC

I was listening to The Moon rises by ponyphonic, and fro some reason, it reminded me of Munk...

It's been awhile since I posted anything CATS, so here ya go.

R&R please!


	2. Gala Rises

Gala, the youngest sister of Old Deuteronomy's litter, walked around in her full cat form. The sun was getting ready to set. She never did like the sun...it blinded both animals and humans and caused sunburn. Why did the humans savor their moments in it but sleep their moments in the moon away?

She looked up at the sunset and glared. tonight was their Jellicle Ball, they had no need for the sun tonight.

Gala: _Now the hour's come at last_

_The soft and fading light_

_has crossed the west horizon _

_and has bidden us good night_

_And what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field_

_to see the softer shades _

_that are by starlight _

_now revealed_

_So why is it that now when all is quiet and at rest_

_when candles glow and all the world is at it's very best_

_the humans of the kingdom should lock themselves away_

_to shun the moon and wait instead for the horrid burning sun?_

She didn't get it...not one little bit. Why did the humans worship the sun so much? Was it wrong to wish they'd love the moon as much as she did?

_Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do?_

_And am I so wrong to think that they might love her too?_

_Why shouldn't they adore her? _

_Is it not within her right?_

_She'll not be overshadowed! _

_Hers is not the lesser light!_

_We've waited long enough for them all to come around_

_Oh the sun may plead and threaten_

_The moon will stand her ground!_

_And all will know the wonder _

_of the dark and jeweled sky_

_when all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby_

_So say good night to this_

_the final hour of the sun!_

_Tonight will dawn in moonlight_

_The Jellicle ball has begun!_

As she jumped into the junkyard, she turned to her Jellicle form. For now, only the cats would appreciate the moonlight, the humans will learn someday...

CCCC

ok ok, I made up a sister for the Three Brothers...she's a mix of all 3 of them.

Also, if you wanna hear what she sounds like singing, listen to EileMonty's version of The Moon Rises.

R&R please!


End file.
